Fishing rod holder base/support mounts have been utilized in the prior art for holding and securing a fishing rod support mechanism. In general, a fishing rod holder mount is adapted to receive a cylindrical stem from any fishing rod support mechanism that extends downwardly therein.
Various fishing rod holder bases have been utilized in various forms. In one prior art form, the rod support mechanism (the device that holds the fishing rod directly) is manipulated about a vertical axis where certain slots engage receiving extensions in the prior art rod holder mount to securely fasten a fishing rod support therein. Experience with such devices has shown that there have been occasions where a fishing rod support mechanism with the rod secured therein has been unintentionally removed from the rod holder mount and lost to the sea or lake. Therefore, as described herein, there is a more desirable rod holder mount where various features and benefits can be appreciated by a broad interpretation of the claims following a detailed discussion of a few examples of carrying out the invention where the broader scope of the invention is to be interpreted by the broadest terminology as recited by the claims.